sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Chedorlaomer XX
Chedorlaomer XX (b. 1497 BC) was the 108th King of Elam and 62nd Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 1460-1445 BC. He was the son of Emperor Kidin-Hutran VIII. In 1459 he received complaints that the Ellipi Kingdom was attempting to seize the Median city state of Uriakka, which was built during the times of Median rule and had gained considerable autonomy. The Emperor refused to let the King of Ellipi take the city, as it was considered sovereing territory of the Median Kings of Amat, and even the King of Aššhur maintained a representative of his court at Uriakka, and had made agreements with the King of Amat about not claiming Uriakka, though he had claimed the territory of Ellipi. The King of Aššur demanded the integrity of the Amat's king's domain be maintained, especially since in no proclamation issued by the Imperial court was the land of Ellipi said to stretch beyond where the boarders of Uriakka lay. The Emperor went to Uriakka to negotiate with it's King, however during this time Uriakka was attacked by soldiers from Ellipi. The Ellipians engaged the Imperial soldiers and only retreated once they saw the standard of Elam. Chedorlaomer went to Ellipi and was outraged by the Ellipian king's conduct. He placed a defensive force at Uriakka, with the agreement of it's King and attempted to negotiate with the Median King at Amat as to Uriakka's status. The King of Amat refused to meet the Emperor until 1458, the Amat still feeling sore over Chedorlaomer XX's father Kidin-Hutran betraying their trust. After some weeks of talks, the King of Amat told the Emperor he had no more use for Uriakka, as it was his trade station for trade with Aššur. With Ellipi being hostile against Amat, Uriakka would have no more use to him. However the King still requested that the Ellipians not receive Uriakka and that the Emperor may claim it as his own. In 1457 the Emperor returned to negotiate with the King of Ellipi and that same year he proclaimed he had received Uriakka as a "gift" from the King of Amat. The Ellipians were outraged, a short rebellion broke out on the boarder with Uriakka and several raids into Uriakka occured, however these were put down by Imperial forces. The Emperor held onto Uriakka for a year until he offered it's King a chance at full membership status within the Empire, which the King of Uriakka accepted in 1456 BC. In 1455 Chedorlaomer XX sent his men to the King of Ašnakkum in Ida-Maras, repeating his father's offer that should Ašnakkum seceede from Ida-Maras it would be accepted as a member nation of the Empire. His offer was rejected, however the Emperor placed his permanent representative at the court in Ašnakkum. In 1454 the King of Yammkhad Sabium II attempted to seize the Epartid held city of Emar. King Kukinarut Buzua of Emar managed to hold out for several weeks before Chedorlaomer XX's forces came and scattered Sabium's army. After two months of fighting a peace was declared, and in order to protect the Kingdom of Emar, Emperor Chedorlaomer XX named it a full member nation of the Empire. In 1453 Eriba-Adad I of Aššur attempted to defeat a rebellion of the Lullubian cities of the land of Zamua. Unusually, Eriba-Adad I requsted the Emperor to send him troops to help him pacify the revolt. The Emperor sent a division lead by his son the future Emperor Chedorlaomer XXI. Prince Chedorlaomer together with Assyrian general Atalu-šumia defeated Larbusa and Bunasi. However after the fall of Bunasi the King of Bit-Ištar sent a message to the Emperor, saying that cities of the land of Zamua had always been free from Assyrian rule. King Eriba-Adad claimed sovereignity over them as did his ancestors, however they never managed to defeat the Lullubians within their own territory. The Assyrian Vassal King of Bit-Ištar stipulated that admitting this to the Emperor put him at risk and so he requested the Emperor's help in securing a peacefull future for Bit-Ištar. After receiving the message the Emperor pulled his soldiers from Zamua and his son was ordered to keep the cities of Larbusa and Bunasi in Elamite hands and to not grant Assyrians entry. He himself lead a force which occupied Bit-Ištar a few weeks later. The Assyrian King was outraged and openly called the Emperor and his father "traitors and oathbreakers". He demanded his cities be returned to him, or that he would use his power to disintegrate the Empire and to then "come into Chedorlaomer's land and rule over the lands of Elam itself". The Emperor refused and called Erida-Adad a "liar and a thief". This resulted in the war of 1452-1448 BC between the Assyrians and the Elamites. The was was considered inevitable as there had been tensions between the Assyrians and the rest of the Empire for centuries, due to the King of Assyria claiming and acting in a way which suggested his superiority over all the other Kings in the Empire. In 1452 the Assyians occupied Uriakka, however they only held it for a year. In 1451 the other cities of Zamua openly allied themselves with the Empire and the liberation of Uriakka was aided by soldiers not only from Elam and Uriakka, but from the Lullubian cities of Larbusa, Bunasi, Dagara, Ammali, Zamru and Arzizu as well as soldiers from Bit-Ištar. In 1450 the Assyrians attempted to take Bit-Ištar as punishment, but were defeated by an Elamite force lead by Crown Prince Chedorlaomer. That same year the Assyrians attempted to take Arzizu but were defeated solely by the soldiers of the King of Arzizu. In 1449 the Assyrians invaded parts of Ellipi, however the Emperor forced them to retreat from there as well. In 1448 the Kingdom of Akkad, Kish and Akshak all invaded Assyrian territory in accordance with the Emperor, who then lead a joint Elamite-Ellipian invasion which marched on the city of Aššur. Utterly defeated, Eriba-Adad was forced to capitulate, ending Assyrian expansionism. Kish, Akkad and Akshak were rewarded for their participation, Ellipi received the city of Elenzash which the Assyrians took sixty year before and the cities of Zamua and the city of Bit-Ištar were accepted as member nations of the Empire. In 1446 Chedorlaomer XX mounted an expedition into Tabal, however like his father he was also defeated. However in 1445 shortly before his death his forces took the city of Ubarbašša. Chedorlaomer XX died at Susa and was succeeded by his son Chedorlaomer XXI.